Chapter Four: "Down to Business"
Brian Coffin - July 25, 2012 07:00 PM (GMT)ON: Brian watched the group leave, standing with Jayden as they departed, before finally laughing once they were out of earshot. "I still call that a win. We just didn't make the exfiltration. Which oddly enough, I would have thought that more important...but nonetheless, yeah, victory. Except the part where you died, that was decidedly un-yey." Brian said, shaking his head, "I still say they're hiding Moose and Squirrel. One of these days...so, I guess that leaves us cleaning up the mess...and me without my balaclavas for the forseeable future." He shrugged, starting towards the mess hall, "Maybe next time we'll plan it more Bond and less Archer, or at least have a better fall-back plan. I say we get smoke bombs for that, disappear like a ninja or evil magician guy or whoever uses smoke bombs." OFF Tag Jayden Jayden Kells - July 26, 2012 12:10 AM (GMT)ON: Corridor "I still call that a win. We just didn't make the exfiltration. Which oddly enough, I would have thought that more important...but nonetheless, yeah, victory. Except the part where you died, that was decidedly un-yey." Brian said, shaking his head, "I still say they're hiding Moose and Squirrel. One of these days...so, I guess that leaves us cleaning up the mess...and me without my balaclavas for the forseeable future." Jayden shrugged, grinning widely. "I had a good time, and that was the point, right? I don't mind cleaning up, kinda figured that in, anyway, and I don't expect anyone else to do it." She fell into step beside him. "Sorry about the balaclavas, though. I'm sure we can improvise in the future." He shrugged, starting towards the mess hall, "Maybe next time we'll plan it more Bond and less Archer, or at least have a better fall-back plan. I say we get smoke bombs for that, disappear like a ninja or evil magician guy or whoever uses smoke bombs." "Or stink bombs?" Jayden grinned widely. "I guess those'd be hard to hide in, though, right, unless we didn't bathe for a few weeks?" She grabbed a rag and started wiping down tables. "Well, this will give us good practice if we need to take up waiting tables, huh?" Glancing at him, she stuck out her tongue playfully. He was indeed a kindred spirit, and having him around would make their situation more tolerable. OFF TAG BRIAN Brian Coffin - July 26, 2012 07:16 AM (GMT)ON Mess Hall, Deck 5 "I'm strangely not okay with the lack of bathing idea. I think Shifty would say something pretty fast. Oh, and Doc Anderson might kick us out of her MedBay." Brian snickered, grabbing a rag as well and began cleaning up as well. "Waiting tables on some alien world? So, what, as a retirement plan, we set up a cafe out here, serve Earth's cuisine to aliens?" Brian stuck out his tongue right back at Jayden. She was exactly who he needed to keep himself sane, with such a great sense of humor, and a free spirit that didn't seem to be crushed by much. OFF Tag Jayden Jayden Kells - July 27, 2012 07:12 AM (GMT)ON Messhall "Who's to say that the nice aliens don't deserve Earth cuisine?" she asked, looking up from the mess she was cleaning. "We can make a drive-through...or a fly-through!" She laughed, going back to work. "I guess it would be hard to be sneaky if we announced our presence with a stench, huh?" Sitting back on her haunches, she turned more serious. "You know, I wouldn't mind doing some real training on the holodeck. I don't want to get stale in my skills, you know? There's no telling what we might run into, and I'm not as intensely trained in combat as you." OFF TAG BRIAN Brian Coffin - July 27, 2012 07:53 AM (GMT)ON "I...didn't think we had one of those. If we do, sweet. Otherwise, we might be able to use the gym or something for the movement stuff, but the only place we can put any rounds down range is the range in the 2525 facilities." Brian shrugged as he continued to clean, "A lot of it comes down to things like situational awareness, proper movement, understanding where your skills fall in with the rest of the team and making the most of your strengths while countering your weaknesses together. Like, when I got separated from Newton on the Impie ship, that was trouble waiting to happen. Going lone-wolf is a recipe for disaster. Even snipers work in pairs." "I guess past that, it's having the right tools for the job, and making sure that you can use everything at your disposal, even if to improvise. As for weapons, that's personal taste when you have the luxury. I've mainly used the M4 carbine and M11 pistol...oh crap..." Brain looked down to see that his SIG Sauer was still in it's holster, "...wow, that was HIGHLY irresponsible on my part. Very unprofessional. Anyways, I've used those for the better part of ten years. Worked for me this far. I know that SGC Teams favor the P90, and they've got all the reason in the world to, what with it's small size, light weight, high accuracy, high capacity mags and armor piercing capability. We've got a good assortment to try out in the armory if you want to find something that feels better, because if you're not comfortable with what you have, it's not going to be any easier in the field." "What I have to admit kind of sucks is that we're never going to get to do an airborne jump again. Nothing quite like a parachute jump, especially a HALO jump. But I'm not certified as an instructor to teach that, so yeah, no sense in going over that." Brian chuckled, "But if you get the opportunity, totally go for it, because it's actually pretty awesome." "So, ah, yeah, I guess the question I'm getting at is what did you want to work on first?" Brian asked. OFF Tag Jayden Jayden Kells - July 27, 2012 08:49 PM (GMT)ON Messhall Jayden worked as she listened to him, then settled in a chair, their task finally done. "Well, really, I think I'd like to try different weapons first. Been shooting since I was little, started with .22's, but didn't get to try a full range." She shrugged. "I know the kick on a .44 is too much. Right now, on duty I used a Glock 9 mil, and at home I have a GP100...oh, and great-granddaddy's 1897 Winchester shotgun!" OFF TAG BRIAN And smack me for the ST reference! Brian Coffin - July 28, 2012 04:41 AM (GMT)ON Mess Hall "GP-100 eh? Friend of mine has one. Nice six-gun. I had to put my grandpa's .35 Marlin lever action into storage, along with my Bulgarian-made Makarov, Romanian AK, and .22 replica of the German StG-44 assault rifle." Brian stood up, "C'mon, we'll grab my ABU top and go hit up the range. We have a good number of weapons to pick from in the armory. I've been spending time with my 'ol Waffle Gun, that F2000. Y'know, Belgian, so waffles, hence, Waffle Gun." He led the way to the elevator, "The main thing to keep in mind is it's gotta fit well with the rest of your gear, so you know, don't go getting ideas of toting in a -240 into combat, eh?" Brian laughed. OFF Tag Jayden Jayden Kells - July 28, 2012 06:19 AM (GMT)ON Messhall (That isn't so messy anymore!) Elevator '' "GP-100 eh? Friend of mine has one. Nice six-gun. I had to put my grandpa's .35 Marlin lever action into storage, along with my Bulgarian-made Makarov, Romanian AK, and .22 replica of the German StG-44 assault rifle." Brian stood up, "C'mon, we'll grab my ABU top and go hit up the range. We have a good number of weapons to pick from in the armory. I've been spending time with my 'ol Waffle Gun, that F2000. Y'know, Belgian, so waffles, hence, Waffle Gun."'' "Uh huh, sure." Jayden grinned, setting her rag aside and starting after him. "But no syrup, right?" He led the way to the elevator, "The main thing to keep in mind is it's gotta fit well with the rest of your gear, so you know, don't go getting ideas of toting in a -240 into combat, eh?" Brian laughed. "Oh, heavens no!" She rolled her eyes. "I understand...have to have the shoes and purse match the gun!" She laughed as they stepped onto the elevator. "I'll trust you to pick the right ones, and I promise not to shoot you!" OFF TAG BRIAN Brian Coffin - July 28, 2012 07:01 AM (GMT)ON Elevator En-Route to Crew Quarters "Well I should hope you wouldn't shoot me. Then who would you ruin a common area with shaving cream with while I was in the Med Bay?" Brian laughed, sticking his tounge out at Jayden. He then led the way back to his quarters, entering to retrieve his ABU blouse and buttoned it back up. "Alright. To the armory. AWAAAAAAAY!" Brian smirked, striking a heroic motion pose, "Well, I could run there with my arms stuck out and going WHOOOOOSH like Freakazoid did. But I'm sure that somehow, we'd get into trouble again with that." Brian started back to the lift once again, humming the Freakazoid theme song. OFF Tag Jayden Jayden Kells - July 29, 2012 01:58 AM (GMT)ON Elevator En-Route to Crew Quarters Jayden laughed, trotting after him, shaking her head. Once they were in the lift, she leaned against the wall, looking at him strangely. "What in sam hill are you yammering about? Freak-a-whos?" She frowned, giving him a mock glare. "Are you saying we're freaks?" Rolling her eyes, she grinned, then she suddenly lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly. OFF TAG BRIAN Brian Coffin - July 29, 2012 03:34 AM (GMT)ON Elevator En-Route to Deck 11 "What in sam hill are you yammering about? Freak-a-whos? Are you saying we're freaks?" Brian just laughed in reply, until Jayden wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, to which he responded by pulling her close, returning the kiss. "No, there's no freaks in here, just me and the most wonderful gal I've ever met in my entire life. And I'm not even in the flattery business." Brian said with a broad smile, "But I doubt you'd argue that point with me." OFF Tag Jayden Jayden Kells - July 30, 2012 01:54 AM (GMT)ON Elevator Deck 11/b iBrian just laughed in reply, until Jayden wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, to which he responded by pulling her close, returning the kiss. "No, there's no freaks in here, just me and the most wonderful gal I've ever met in my entire life. And I'm not even in the flattery business." Brian said with a broad smile, "But I doubt you'd argue that point with me." "Of course not, who an I to question your judgment?" She made a face at him, crossing her eyes. "Well, yeah, you chose Air Force, but I guess I can forgive you that!" As she kissed him again, the doors opened, much to the surprise of the crewmen waiting there. Grinning, Jayden tool Brian's hand and tugged him out. "You know, I'm so glad you were assigned here, too...it just wouldn't be the same without my brother!" OFF TAG BRIAN ANY Brian Coffin - July 30, 2012 03:16 AM (GMT)ON ODA 2525 Facilities, Deck 11 USS Sovereign Brian let Jayden pull him out, putting on a smile as they passed the confused crewer. "Yeah, well, god forbid that I leave you up here by yourself, lest the folks back home tear me a new one for it." Brian replied, "Besides, you wanted to see space, so here you are." He waited until the left doors closed and then leaned in, speaking low enough for her to hear him and her alone. "...you're way too quick on your feet to be just enlisted. Seriously, you should be wearing butterbars. Damned smart too." Brian said quietly, squeezing her hand gently, before letting go. "Alright, let's go crack open the armory, see what we've got in the toybox for you to play with." Brian said louder. OFF Tag Jayden Jayden Kells - July 31, 2012 02:27 AM (GMT)ON ODA 2525 Facilities, Deck 11 USS Sovereign Brian waited until the left doors closed and then leaned in, speaking low enough for her to hear him and her alone. "...you're way too quick on your feet to be just enlisted. Seriously, you should be wearing butterbars. Damned smart too." Brian said quietly, squeezing her hand gently, before letting go. "Me?" Jayden laughed and rolled her eyes, although she felt a little thrill go through her as he took her hand, however briefly. "Haven't you heard the adage about being promoted to your level of incompetency?" "Alright, let's go crack open the armory, see what we've got in the toybox for you to play with." Brian said louder. "I'm game for anything." Jayden shrugged. "Only way to know if it fits is to do it, right?" She looked sidelong at him, watching as he rummaged through the weapons, asking herself if she was attracted to him because of the circumstances, but she knew the answer. There could be a gazillion men around and she would still gravitate to Brian and his playful nature. "Give me your best!" OFF TAG BRIAN Brian Coffin - July 31, 2012 04:10 AM (GMT)ON ODA-2525 Facilities Deck 11 "I'm game for anything. Only way to know if it fits is to do it, right? Give me your best!" Brian looked over his shoulder and grinned at Jayden. For all the bad that had come of this joining the Program and being assigned to the USS Sovereign, she made it all worth it, everything from watching that Gunnery Sergeant die on the MOUT grounds that cold March night to being stranded from home, just to have met someone like Jayden that he could just relax around. "Okay then. For SMGs, we got the P90. Staple of the Program, gave you that rundown though. MP7A1, the German counterpart to the P90. Nice and small when folded up. MP5, and we got a bunch of the variants. Nine mil, lost some of it's touch, but still good." Brian explained, "But we'll stick with the P90 and MP7. MP5, well, it practically shoots itself. You cant figure it out, well, I got nothin." "Assault Rifles, well, we'll skip the stuff you had to train on in Boot Camp. M4 and M16 and their cousins. I think Shifty favors the -416, but same thing except it speaks Kraut. So instead, we have the SCAR, in both Light and Heavy flavors. 5-5-6 on the light, 7-6-2 on the Heavy. Too boxy for my tastes. ACR, not a bad rifle there. And then there's the Israeli Tavor. Bullpup, built-on red dot sight, not bad." Brian set out a SCAR-L, ACR and Tavor. "Sidearms aren't as easy to do, since they're really up to you in the end. I'm still not on the alien weapons, so I cant tell you for the life of me how to use a zat. And it's noisy and too showy for me." He took care of getting some ammo to burn through, and got the ranges set up for them. "Okay then. Let's see how you do, see what feels the most comfortable stock, and then we'll figure out what attachments you can make the most of." Brian said, standing behind her to watch and help as needed. Down to Business Down to Business